Losing Narnia
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: Susan was to travel to America, and she was sure it would be a grand adventure. She did not expect the doubt of her past adventures to intrude upon her coming-of-age to come. And certainly not with a handsome face.


**A/N: This was originally written for a school project, and I am now just deciding to post it. I've been told it's good, but take that as you will. I hope you like it, review either way, and now on with the story.**

* * *

Edmund let out a frustrated breath as he set down his suitcase. He brushed some of his blonde hair from his face as Lucy came up behind him.

"We'll make the best of it," she said, patting her brother's arm.

"It's Eustace, Lucy," Edmund muttered in explanation and Lucy gave a sigh.

"Maybe the two of you can make him more hospitable," Susan joked, "We did it with you, Edmund." Edmund gave a resigned, and almost ashamed, sigh and Lucy hugged Susan.

"Will you write?" The younger sister asked, burying her face into Susan's dress.

"Of course…I can't just hop across the pond and say nothing about it," Susan responded as she hugged her sister back. Lucy grinned as she released her sister and Susan pulled Edmund into a hug.

"Be the lordly king you were in Narnia," Susan whispered into his ear, "It might do him some good." Edmund gave a slight nod as the two parted.

"Keep your promise Susan!" Lucy called out as Susan walked back down the path to join their father. Their mother had gone with Peter to see him off at Professor Kirke's. Susan gave a final wave to her siblings as she climbed into the car with her father smoking a pipe. Susan felt excitement course through her, this was her first real adventure since they had gone back to Narnia to help Caspian.

_If only I could return…_, Susan thought, thinking of the Golden Age and of the bravery shown by the Narnians and then Prince Caspian. Those days were behind her and Peter, but now so much lay before them here in this world. Susan would make the best of it, she knew she could.

The boat ride across the sea was fairly uneventful, but there had been a fellow passenger that had been seasick the entire time. Susan had felt bad for the poor boy, as it was probably his first time on a ship based on his rather youthful appearance. Nevertheless, they had arrived safe and sound in New York City, and it was so much grander than Susan could ever have dreamed.

_Narnia is such much grander, but who knew such a city could be so…Modern, and yet have such a charm?_ Susan thought as she gazed around the city. She gave small smile and quickened her pace to keep up with her parents.

Her father stuck his pipe in his mouth and her mother held onto his arm, and it appeared she was whispering things into his ear. He was vaguely nodding, but Susan had the thought that he wasn't truly listening to her. It was her parents' way between themselves, and they seemed content to be that way. Susan hoped to find someone such as that, but all of the men in Narnia had never seemed right to her. No one in England had, either. Susan gave a whimsical sigh as she glanced at the people heading about their way.

"Oh, pardon me ma'am," a young man said as he bumped into Susan. Susan felt a blush creep up on her face. She had not been paying attention, and the street was so crowded it was inevitable that she would run into someone at some point.

"It is no trouble," Susan said, pink in the cheeks. The stranger gave her a wide and bright smile. Susan noted he was very handsome with his dark hair and smooth features.

"What's a lovely dame such as yourself doing out in New York all alone?" he asked her.

"I'm not alone," Susan answered quickly, "Just on holiday with my parents." He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face before speaking again.

"That's swell!" he exclaimed, "I haven't had a chance to have a holiday in such a long time. Oh, where are my manners? The name's Henry."

"Susan," Susan answered, giving him a slight curtsy. Henry seemed surprise, but then smiled at her again.

"I would love to see you again Susan," he told her. Susan felt a blush returning to her face, and it burned harder than before.

"That would be quite lovely Henry," Susan told him, "We aren't staying far from here, at least according to my father. It would be lovely if you could come around some time."

"How about I escort you, since it seems you are behind your parents?" Henry asked, offering his arm out. Susan looked around and spotted her father's hat, but saw they were far ahead of the crowd. Susan decided to trust Henry and took his arm. Henry led her through the crowd, quietly apologizing to people around him as he pushed past people.

_How can a guy be this wonderful?_ Susan thought to herself, a smile starting to form on her face.

"If I might ask…Could I meet you in the lobby in the next few days? I'll ask your father, I won't take you anywhere he disapproves. Ah, here we are," Henry said, speaking quickly. "Hello sir and ma'am." Henry slipped his arm out of Susan's; it suddenly grew cold without his presence. He extended his arm to Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie.

"Nice to meet you…," Mr. Pevensie said, looking Henry over. He kept his face stoic, not revealing what he thought so far of Henry.

"Henry Smith, sir," Henry replied with a relaxed grin. Mr. Pevensie shook his hand, seeming to approve of what he saw. Mrs. Pevensie smiled and took Susan by the arm, turning the two women away from the men.

"Found a boy already?" her mother said, causing Susan to blush. The woman led her daughter towards the stairs as she began to gush about Henry and how nice he seemed. Susan glanced back at Henry and her father, and the two exchanged some words before Henry turned and left. Susan sighed and turned back around, following her mother's lead.

* * *

Susan set the brush down and picked up a golden necklace, placing it around her neck. It was simple and plain, but it so reminded her of Narnia. They had never been extravagant while kings and queens, and this necklace seemed so like one that she had received all that time ago in Narnia.

_"Mr. Tumnus," Queen Susan greeted, hugging the satyr. Her twentieth birthday had just passed, but she had been with Edmund visiting the Lone Islands. The satyr removed the satchel from around him, placing it upon the queen's desk._

_ "Queen Susan, on behalf of good friends, with me included," Mr. Tumnus said, pulling out a box from his bag, "We have gotten you a gift, befitting of Your Highness."_

_ "Tumnus, it is not necessary," Susan chided lightly. She still took the box, grateful and curious. Once she had opened the box, she gasped. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and delight danced in her eyes._

_ "Oh Tumnus! It's so darling," Susan gushed, taking a necklace from the box. It was a simple, golden rope, but was likely pure gold._

_ "A simple gift, to be sure," Tumnus said with a small smile, "But you are a wonderful queen, your majesty. You deserved something special, and your dear sister Queen Lucy thought Your Majesty would adore it."_

Susan placed the necklace around her neck and stood up from the vanity.

"Mother, I'm going out with Henry," Susan announced. Her mother gave something akin to acknowledgement, but the woman was exhausted and currently half-asleep on the bed she and Mr. Pevensie shared.

Susan quickly made her way out the room and down the stairs. She had checked every day for the past two days to see if Henry had swung by, and it was during the times she wasn't with her mother seeing the sights.

"Susan, I was beginning to think you forgot me," Henry said, bringing Susan's attention to him and she entered the lobby. Susan gave a light laugh, joining him at his side very quickly.

"You made quite the impression, how could I forget you?" Susan flirted lightly. The boy chortled before taking her arm.

"How about I show you New York, from my perspective?" Henry asked her and Susan nodded. The two strolled out of the hotel into the sunlit afternoon.

* * *

"Oh those poor people," Susan said as they passed the slums. It was dirty, and frightening, but Susan so wished she could do something for them. People had glanced their way, but Henry did not allow them to actually enter. He seemed wary, and Susan supposed he had a good reason to be.

"Ah…," Henry began, a little uncomfortable, "They are not always receiving of people, even those with good intentions." He watched Susan intently and his jaw tighter than it had been all afternoon.

"I suppose you're right…," Susan said sadly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Henry took a noticeable sigh, but something else caught Susan's attention.

She slipped her arm out of Henry's and before he could say anything she rushed off. Henry almost shouted before he saw what she had run off towards. There was someone not far ahead beckoning to them—to him. Henry gave a frustrated groan before rushing after Susan.

"Susan! Susan, stop!" Henry called as he pursued her, but Susan made it to the person before he did. A figure stood by a bench, their pacing halting as Henry came up.

"Henry," the figure said, a girl younger than Susan and Henry, "I've got something to tell you…" She glanced down at her feet bashfully.

"What is it this time?" Henry asked with a roll of his eyes. He was clearly annoyed, but wasn't attempting to get Susan and himself away.

"Who's this?" Susan asked curiously. The girl was wearing a dress, but Susan couldn't quite discern what color it had originally been. It was a gray kind of brown, but she wasn't sure that was its true color.

"Gwen," Henry answered, "Now…"

"I saw him again," Gwen said, a strange smile coming across her features. It unnerved Susan, but the girl seemed to be in her right mind. Henry sighed and Susan looked at him, hoping he would provide an answer.

"Gwen…he's not real. There is no great lion hiding away in New York City," Henry said slowly, almost mockingly. Susan felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know this girl, nor had any idea why she would mention a lion.

_It might have nothing to do with Narnia,_ Susan thought with a shake of her head. _Why would someone other than visitors have any idea of Narnia?_

"But…Henry…," Gwen began, biting her lip. Her hands clenched the hem of her dress.

"Gwen," Henry interrupted, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Go home now, you shouldn't be wandering around." Gwen glared at him, but left very quickly.

"She needs to grow up," Henry darkly said. Susan grew worried, wondering what exactly had upset Henry. Henry turned to her, and the dark look left his features.

"Sorry," Henry apologized, giving a smile to assure Susan, "Gwen can be quite frustrating."

"How so?" Susan questioned, her worries fading and curiosity rising.

"She believes in Narnia, a fairy tale," Henry scathingly said, but the dark look did not return. Susan froze, trying to school her features. Henry noticed her pause, however.

"What, you don't believe in it, do you?" Henry asked, almost with contempt. The words repeated in Susan's head before she forced a smile.

"No, I didn't realize it wasn't just an English tale," Susan lied easily. Henry grinned taking her arm and leading her away.

Narnia was supposed to be a secret country, known only to those that had gone there. As far as Susan knew, the only ones to return from that world to this one were her siblings, herself, and possibly Professor Kirke based on his acceptance of the country all that time ago. To know that a stranger, one she knew nothing about, had heard of Narnia worried Susan. She wondered if maybe it really had been in the wardrobe and hadn't been a game.

_Imagination can be a powerful thing…and how could time have seemed so long and yet almost no time pass?_ Susan thought before immediately scolding herself. _Narnia_ is_ real! It must, we couldn't all have seen and experience such a thing if it hadn't been. Or am I only fooling myself?_

"We're back," Henry said, bringing Susan back from her musing.

"Oh," Susan said, turning pink, "Thank you for a lovely time." Henry smiled at her as Susan entered. He turned and left as Susan found her way to the stairs and began to ascend them.

The hotel was quiet, and their suite was even quieter as Susan entered it after unlocking the door. She found some paper and a pen and began to compose a letter.

_Peter,_

_I send this to you in a time of great confusion. Narnia seems only like a fairy tale here in America, so far from those who have experienced its fantastical wonders. Peter, I do not wish to burden you with this, but was Narnia only a child's game? Please, do not think I am simply trying to test your reaction. I implore you to send a reply as quick as you can._

_Love from your sister,_

_Susan_

Susan found an envelope on the vanity, and sealed the letter inside as she took a breath. Hopefully Peter would assure her things would be alright. That's what he had always done, and he wouldn't fail when she needed him the most.

* * *

Susan placed the final folded dress into her suitcase and closed it. The letter she had received earlier in the day was on the desk, and she took it now. Her father was waiting downstairs and Susan did not wish to keep him waiting for too long. She closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Susan hurried down the stairs, dropping the letter in the process. As she reached for it, someone else took it. Susan opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted before she could get anything out.

"Seems you dropped something," a familiar voice said. Susan looked up, and a wide smile broke out across her features.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, putting her suitcase down. She enveloped him in a hug, but she swiftly pulled away and began to turn red. He laughed lightly at this, causing her blush to deepen.

"I wanted to do that when we first met…but it didn't seem very proper," Henry confessed. "And…I…" Henry dropped the letter, and Susan was pleasantly surprised by what came next.

Henry took her into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers. She felt herself going even redder in the face, and dearly hoped her father would not see this. He would certainly not approve.

* * *

_Susan,_

_ I am glad you have come to me with this, but I must say it is disheartening to hear. You must not give up on Narnia, none of us can. The old professor knows of it and so does a friend of his. Narnia exists, it is no lullaby sung to children. What worries me most is what brings this on; surely your trip itself did not. We thought it would be a grand adventure, like the old days in Narnia. If you would, please send another letter detailing what is wrong. If not, at least speak with me about this once you return. I do not wish to involved Edmund and Lucy just yet, but I shall if I feel it is necessary._

_Your brother,_

_Peter_


End file.
